Grand Theft Pokemon Online
by Lord chaos3000
Summary: when your ordinary GTAV Online player is taken to pokemon world ,chaos will ensue and crime levels will grow.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ah your average day in a gat v online session ,players killing themselves to satisfy their own boredom ,killing anything for the sake of it ,and me Vincent Hunt trying to do bunker supplies .I was driving my old armoured Karin kuruma, it was a metallic blue galactic with a red pearlescent .I had gotten a crate for one of the bunker supplies missions and was heading to my bunker in Paleto bay .When I reached the zancudo military base my good luck came in ,cause I was able to see five players killing themselves ,one of them had gotten in a Lazer and used the jet's explosive cannon to kill the other players . As I passed under the tunnel I called Lester to put me under the radar ,hoping the jackass wouldn't notice me. I was horribly wrong . Just when I came out of the tunnel ,the guy in the Laser shot me with the explosive cannon and suddenly everything went dark.

 **WASTED**

 **YOUR DEAD**

 **DO YOU WANT TO CONTINUE ?**

What. The. Fuck!. Suddenly I had appeared in a black void ,not my gta v character ,but me !. I died !? How!?. Did my PS4 explode ? . I then saw that in the black void that I was ,there where big all capital letters that said:Wasted . Your dead . Do you want to continue ?

Continue ? What does it mean by continue ,well since i'm dead do I continue to the afterlife ? " Continue" . I said awkwardly.

 **CONTINUE IT IS .**

 **YOU'LL NOW BE TRANSPORTED TO THE WORLD OF POKEMON**

 **WHERE YOU'LL HAVE ALL THE STUFF YOU HAD IN YOUR GTA V ACOUNT**

 **WOULD YOU LIKE TO RE DO YOUR CHARACTER ?**

Saying that I had multiple questions in my head would have been the biggest undermining of the fucking year .Why Pokemon ? Why is this happening ? Is this purgatory ? Is this some SAO shit ? . I some how ignored this questions in my mind and answered the white letters." No '' .

 **ARE YOU SURE ?**

"Yes"

 **ALRIGTH**

I suddenly appeared in a forrest . Looking at my reflection in a near by pond , I was able to see that I looked like my gta character : Joker make-up , unnoticeable brown bear covered by said make-up, green gel hair, ,red demon eyes ,red fedora with a black stripe , matching red coat and shirt with a black tie, professional glasses ,black gloves , black pants with matching black elegant shoes .I then hear in my mind a female voice.'would you like me to run the tutorial program?

"Um yes". I replied.

'Think of the weapon roulette to take a weapon'. The voice said.

Doing as she said , the weapon roulette appeared.I then took out my MK2 heavy revolver and held it in my hand ."Neat".

'The map that you're able to see at your top right view will be able to guide you through the world that you are in now , and you'll have to think to be able to zoom it . You can also access your mind menu by thinking it '. The voice said.'You have 20 poke balls stored in your inventory and will be able to add new equipment and objects . That would be the tutorial program , your welcome'.

Well that was a shitty tutorial program Sheila . Now , what do I do?. Looking at the map in my top right view , I saw that i was Kalos ,sanguine forrest. I wonder if I'm in the anime, manga or game timeline. I then take out my cellphone and called my mechanic to bring me my Kuruma ,in a few seconds it suddenly pop out of nowhere near me . Neat . I then hopped in the car and began to drive aimlessly .

* * *

After 10 minutes of driving , i stopped. What the fuck am I supposed to do now ?, do I go to insert tree name professor and ask for a starter ? . Then something interesting caught my attention while looking through the left window of the Kuruma , there where eight team rocket grunts trying to capture a Riolu. Team rocket ? Ain't I supposed to be in kalos ?. But more important what should I do ?, let them take the Riolu or stop them .

Hmm , guess I should stop them since I'm bored ,and the last time I shot something was about eighteen minutes ago. Huh , that was a weird thought . I got out of my car and began to sneak through the trees until I got behind them ,they where now beginning to gang on the riolu . Time to go full meme lord ."Hello there". I said , trying to do my best Ewan McGregor impression and succeeding in caugthing their attention.

" Who are you !?". One of the grunts questioned.

" Oh I'm nobody ,just someone bored and passin' by with nothin' betta' to , so I decided to stop you". I answered.

" Stop us ? HA HA HA ,get away punk or will use our pokemon to kick you back to the creepy circus you came from !" . Another said in that Saturday morning cartoon villain voice .

I smile in response . " are you threatenin' me masta' Jedi ?.

" What's a master Jedi ?". The same grunt said ,now very confused.

"It's treason then". I said as I took out my MK2 heavy revolver and began to shoot the hollow pointed cartridges , taking down six grunts in the process and runned towards the seventh one and stabbed him on the head ,while I pinned the one who talked to me to the ground after my massacre had been finished .

" Please d-d-don't kill me ". He said in utter fear.

" Okay , but only because you said please ". I said with a smile." Oh and one last things ,I want you to tell you leada' what happened today and tell him that Vincent Hunt said hi , now run".

The team rocket grunt then runned as fast as he could through the forrest ,disappearing out of view . I then looked towards the riolu ,who had been putted in a cage . Expecting a look of fear in the Pokemon , I was confused to see that the riolu had a look of admiration on it's face as it saw me .I then took out my MK2 heavy revolver and shot at the lock to open it.

"(Thanks)". She said as she came out of the cage . Strangely enough I was able to understand what the female riolu had said.

" Can you speak English ?". I asked a little weirded out.

"( umm can you understand me ?)". she asked back.

"Hmm , it appears that I can". I said." Do you have a name ?"

" (My name is mansha) ". She answered .

" Well mansha your welcome, i'll be leaving' now ". I said as I began to walk back to my car, thinking that the person/entity that had brought him here maybe gave him the power to understand pokemon language. I was stopped from my walking by the sound of the riolu mansha calling me.

"(Wait!)". Mansha called out.

I turn my back to her " Yes?".

"( can you be my trainer ? )".she asked a little nervous with those puppy eyes.

"Your treina' ? ". I asked as I raised an eyebrow ." My I ask why?".

"( well because I want to be able to stand up to assholes that beat me up, like team rocket)". She explained."( and you also save me from those team rocket grunts)".

"I don't know kid I ain' a saint ,actually I'm kind of an asshole". I said .After all, I did kill seven people and felt totally nothing about it and will maybe kill more. There's probably a ten year old kid who could be better for her.

"( I'm not a saint also)". She said with a determined look

I smiled to her comment , Mansha has determination I'll give her that and by the way I'm in the pokemon world , what good would it be if I didn't had any pokemon .

" You know what mansha , I change my mind , I'll be your traina' ". I said.

Mansha smiled as I took out a poke ball from my pocket and threw it at her,the pokeball absorbed Mansha at contact and felled to the ground. It shaked one shaked a second time . And finally a third time until it stopped. Mansha had been caught .

I took the poke ball and pressed the button on it making Mansha come out.I then pick up the pokeball, shrinked it and putted it back on my pocket.

" Lets go to my ca' , I parked it nea' here". I said as we headed towards where the kuruma was.

* * *

We walked through the forrest until we reached the kuruma location. Mansha amazed of the armoured vehicle ,like that of a kid in Christmas evening .

" Pretty neat isn' it". I said with a smirk.

"(How much did it cost you?)". she asked amazed.

"Well the stock kuruma costed me about one point one hundred million dollars and that's not countin' the modifications " . I explained as I opened her the co-pilot door.

"( So where are we heading master ?)". mansha asked .

I then look at the mini map to that the icon of my facility appeared .

" I have to check something' at my "house" " . I said as we drive to my facility .

* * *

THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW

In a snowy place of the region of kalos a man appeared out of thin air . He had blonde pony tail hair , blue eyes, and whore blue jeans,a golden special t-shirt, red and white running shoes and blue zipless hoodie.

The man looked at his surroundings and lighten a cigaret .

"Sooo". The man said." This is the pokemon world".

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

We've been driving for around ten minutes as we finally got out of the forrest to that of an open plaint was about four thirty pm .

"So Mansha ,is there any peculiar reason why team rocket was afta'' you ?". I asked her.

"( Actually yes) ". Mansha replied as a look of anger began to appear in her face. " You see master, those shitholes of team rocket kidnaped me about three years ago from my family and pended me to a team rocket facility ,since then the bloody bastards tort- , I mean "experimented" on me ".

" How did you yo escape from them ?". I asked curiously , now a look of grief and anger appeared on her face.

" (During my captivity I …. ,made a friend. A Chespin . He's name _was_ johllin) ". Mansha explained . "( He tough me how to be more open up to others and many things about humans)".

" For three months we planned our escape, memorizing guard routines , creating shanks, learning door codes . When we executed the plan , it went flawless ". Mansha narrated. " I was able to kill Manny team rocket members with my shank, even being able to take a revolver from a team rocket member , and then as we exited the compound , thinking that we where finally free , a high ranking team rocket member shoot johllin with a sniper rifle. The man had grey hair and bear with yellow eyes . In his final moments ,johllin told me to leave him behind and run as fast as I could . I was about the carrie him when another shot impacted his skull and fell dead . In rage I used the gun I had taken and shot the the high ranking team rocket member , but since I had never fired such a powerful gun before ,it made the revolver fall from my hand , and the bullet only hitted his left cheek ".

" After that I runned for about twenty minutes until a squad of team rocket member where abled to find me ". Mansha finished . A single tear felling from her eye ,which she proceeded to clean with her paw.

" I'm sorry " . I consoled .

" It's okay ". Mansha said.

I then look at the mimi map , it said that we where about a km from here. I look at the distant and was able to see some sort of compound, okay thats …unexpected . I was expecting the oval shape gat in the floor.

Suddenly a message appeared in my right view . It read : _This is your new hfb base , this compound is a combination of your bunker ,doomsday facility , hangar and office . Here you will be able to access your Avenger, MOC,and your vehicles stored in your respective hangar and facility ._

" Wow , is this your house?". Mansha asked curiously .

"Yeah , rememba' how I said I wasn't a saint ?". I said.

"(Yep)".

" First let's state that I'm not like team rocket , I don't sell ,capture or kidnaped any Pokemon ". I explain. " i have businesses that make money from sellin' weapons, cas' and a lot of smuglglin' ".

" That's pretty neat ". Mansha said as I gave her a wierd look for her unexpected reaction."( Hey I told you I wasn't a saint either ").

A gave her a small smile in response .After a few minutes we finally reached the base , we approached a gateway that automatically open in response of me getting closer. As we entered I was able to get a better glance of the whole base , there was a runway big enough for a cargo plane to fit. A big hangar where I suppose my aircraft are stored, also some helipads where outside . Then there was building with a big gate door for vehicles, which I suppose is the mane control room . And finally the entire base was covered by fort zaancudo like fences.

We headed through a car pathway to the main building , and as I got close enough the main gate slowly began to open and we entered.

The room was red coloured stone with grey floor, there was also a head down that headed to some lower Parking levels. In the level that I was I was able to see such veichles like that of personalised insurgent , the vigilante , the deluxe or the delorean, the weaponised Tampa ,the personalised technical , the oppressor mk1 , the half-truck and finally the APC . All of which , except for the vigilante where coated the same as the kuruma .

A yellow line appeared in my mini map to follow it . And I we walked to the destination Mansha looked in admiration at my vehicles and the compound's installation . We walked through the corridor , passing by many rooms until we finally headed to the main control. room. The room itself was very big ,theres was a wooden desk with a grey laptop on it and a red carpet behind it ; Manny tv screens covered the room and multiple desks ,monitors and chairs where in the room for usage.

"( For such a big base , it sure is empty)". Mansha said.

" Yeah , I'm havin' an employment crisis ". I excused. It actually makes me wonder if God or who ever brought me here has brought any more persons here, it sure would be awfully convenient right now. " currently I prefer to do shit alone ".

"( Umm, master can I ask you something )". Mansha asked.

" Sure ". I said

"( When you saved me from those team rockets grunts , I don't know if my eyes where messing messing with me , but I could of sworn that you pulled out a revolver out of nowhere)". Masha said. "( so could I know your secret? )". she added a smile to that phrase.

" You wouldn't believe me ". I said as I began to think a backstory witch was followed by an idea coming in to my mind .

"( I've seen a lot of weird things in my captivity at the team rocket installation . Surprise me) ". Manta presumed.

"Okay but it will be weird to explain ". I warned . " So you see , I'm part of a special "group" of people who we referred ourselves as players ".

"( Players ? Like that of a game? )". mansha asked.

" kinda, actually . You see …. I'm not from this world ". I began to explain as a confused look appeared in manta's face. " I come from a world where two types of people: players , like me and non conciseness ,mindless people who, like in a game we call NPCs . The world where I was had a very video game-esc environment . players have special abilities , like being able to pull out weapons out of nowhere, extreme resistance to pain and being able to use a special web for other players ".

" Wow, so you are some sort of secret agent ". Mansha said with a tone of amazeness in her voice.

" If you want to look at it from a certain point of view , kinda ". I said. " So one day I was doing my ordinary business ,when pop, I suddenly appear in this world ,with stuff from my world here . So do you believe my story ?"

"( Yes)" . Mansha simply said.

" That's and odd reaction ". I said confused.

"( That wouldn't be the weirdest thing to happen on this world . And at the team rocket base ,I over headed the conversation between two team rocket scientists over something about cross dimensions )". Mansha said.

" Huh , convenient". I said. I then headed to the main desk and sated on the chair , turning on the computer I accessed a program that said businesses . when the program opened , a black screen pop out with _player businesses access written_ on it _,_ also there was a small grey box for a password to be written on it _._

I putted my real life computer password to see if it would work. It did. The design of the page was quiet simple; PLAYER BUSINESSES MANAGEMENT was written in bold gold letters , bellow it where seven boxes that had written: CEO BUSINESS, MC BUSINESS,BUNKER BUSINESS, HANGAR BUSINESS , FACILITY'S MAP and OTHER where written in each box.

Hmm , what should I star with . I think I'll go with the bunker one , I mean , I really want to start a reputation of being an arms dealer!. I proceeded to click on the bunker box ,now written in bold gold letters said : BUNKER BUSINESS MANAGEMENT . The rest of the page was the same as that of the bunker .Before I clicked on the accept button to start a supply run , I gave a look at Mansha , who waited patiently in front of the desk .

" Mansha , I'll ask you again . You sure you want to be part of this life ?". I asked . " 'cause shit can get very dangerous ".

" ( I'll take the risk )". She said confidently with a smile.

I gave her a small smile in return, and proceeded to click on the accept button. Immediately on my mini map the the golden line GPS appeared to indicate me the destination of my objective in lumiose city, the Paris rip-off.

I told Mansha about the mission , which made her exited, as we headed to the parking garage .

000

The journey to Lumiose city was thirty minutes long , where me and Mansha prepared for the unexpected . I gave Mansha a heavy pistol, since I don't really think she could handle something like a shotgun or an assault rifle. And anyways I'll be the one doing most of the heavy lifting.

The city itself was roughly crowded by both human and pokemon a like ,weirdly enough no one bat an eye as I passed my heavily armoured vehicle through, I don't know if I should be thankful that I won't be interacted or offended that my precious car is treated like nothing. Anyways , the GPS told me to go to a seemly deserted alley . I decided to park nearby since a quick get away may be needed .

" Here it is " . I stated." You ready ?".

"( 100%)". mansha said as she putted back the mag in the heavy pistol.

" You seem knowledgeable in guns " . I pointed out.

" (Funnily enough, I shit you not, some team rockets members actually tough me how to use pistols and semi-automatics).she said. "( That's just as stupid as doing some sort of motto every time you enter a battle or something like that)".

We then walked through the alley , the sound of voices getting louder each step. Taking cover over on a wall I was able to see a group men in some sort gun sell, there's two vans and about twelve men ,all carrying semi-automatics .Getting a better glance I was able to see that in one of the vans was a brown trait. Bingo.

" Okay , this is the plan " . I began to explain , taking out my MK2 assault rifle. " I'll began to shoot at the the three guys that are closer to that box, where I will take cova' . That will result in them all concentratin' their fire on me , you'll have to take the ones protectin' the right van and I'll take the one on the left . Okay ?".

Mansha responded by giving me a thumbs up. Now let's begin.

I rolled to the ground towards the large box , giving headshots to the three men near it .

" What the fuck !?". One man yelled as he looked aim and began firing at my direction.

Mansha ,who was being covered by the wall , took aim at one of the men shooting near the right van , giving him a bloody neck shot. She took aim again and fired at the arm of another man , making him fall in pain.

" It's a trap!". One yelled. " get the cargo out of here ".

Oh no you don't !. I quickly shot in the one who was to drive the van in the head ,making blood spill out in the face of another .

" BLOODY BASTARD !". the one with blood on his face shouted at me .

" No that's you ". I corrected as I gave three shots towards the heart , all of them hitting their target.

Mansha was able to take down three men by well precise stomach shots . Finally I shot down the two remaining men .

" (Fuck yeah that was awesome!) ". mansha said.

Suddenly something caught my attention , there in my right upper view was a white star that had pop out of nowhere … shit.

" Those gunshots totally caught the cops attention , help me take that crate out of the van ". I said to mansha.

With her help we quickly took the wooden crate towards the kuruma , having to put it in the passenger seat . Why couldn't It be putted in my pocket dimension.

The sound of police sirens getting closer , made me and mansha jump up to our seats and stomped the pedal , rushing out of the crime scene .

000

We headed to the base, passing through the forrest . I took a sip from a coke can as Mansha analysed the contents of the crate.

" ( Well there's a lot of submachine guns and munition)". Mansha said as she looked inside the crate .

" Good. We'll be able to sell those weapons or disarm them to crate betta' weapons ". I said . Once again a message appeared on my top right view , it said : _your maintenance workers have arrived to your facility , production can now begin production ._

" Well Mansha , my workers have finally arrived ". I stated.

"( players ?). she asked.

" No ,NPC's ". I corrected.

"( Umm master , do you know what bridged you here) ". Mansha asked.

" No idea !. But I say god ". I answered as manta continued to examen the crate

After a thirty minute drive through we finally arrived at the base , where now there was a porter to open the gate.

"Well time to start my criminal empire ". I said with a smirk as we entered the base.

000

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW .

" So , let me get this straight ". A man said through a tv. He whored an orange suit, green vest and a yellow shirt with a red tie." A man with clown make-up , came up to where you had recaptured the Riolu , took out a gun that killed six of your men and after killed a seventh one with a knife ".

" That's how it happened sir ". The surviving team rocket grunt said.

" What was his name again ? ". The man asked.

" Vincent Hunt ". The grunt responded.

" Hmm ". The man thought as he tapped whit his finger in the desk. " This Vincent Hunt , could be a serious problem ".

" What should we do boss ? " . the grunt asked .

" Investigate as much as you can about this Vincent Hunt , then report back to me ". The boss said.

" Yes boss geovani !". The grunt saluted as geovani hanged out .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So I've been here for roughly over 2 days and I began to notice things . First is the fact that I don't really need sleep , I mean , if I want to ,I can and I find it relaxing ; but if I want to stay all night awake working ,I can . Another thing , is that it seems that if the wanted stars don't appear ,the cops and people don't really mind my business . Which is a very good thing.

It's early in the morning and I'm right now laying on the bed in my private room inside the FHB base ,which had the same red and white colouring as the inside of the base. I have decided to look a the news to see if my actions had any consequences ,which, they did. Right now in a channel called: channel 13 , they where broadcasting a news segment .

"… the casualties count reached that of 12 person , half of them where part of the Markusa gang and the other half part of the Nakara gang". The female news reporter stated . " the gang members all appeared to be killed by a third party , is this the emergence of a new gang ? we'll continue to inform you as more information comes along ".

Huh . I wonder , what would happen if I where to get in a Lazer and opened fire at the city with the explosive cannon. Would it be reported by the news as some act of terrorism or covered up by some Devine intervention like if it never happened ? .

Well time to stop wasting time , I'm gonna find something to do or some gang banger to kill . As I walked through the hallway I combed back my hair with a pocket knife to keep my style on .

" (Good morning master) ". Mansha greeted as she came out from her private room .

" G'day mansha " . I said as she began to follow me.

"( So what are we going to do today master ? )". she asked.

" I think we should note our presence to one of the the gangs from two days ago, the Makusa I think they where called". I said." The problem now is findin' them ".

We continued to walk towards the garage as I began to think where they could have a club or a warehouse . It'll be difficult to find them , since this jackasses are creation of this fic, God knows where they could be . Especially since I have all Kalos as a search field and not the more limited spaced maps , liken X and Y or gta v.

Entering the garage , I gave a glance towards the vehicles . Hmm , maybe today I should take something more… aggressive . The insurgent would be fine .

" We're takin' the insurgent today ". I told Mansha as I pointed towards the Insurgent.

" ( Is that a 50 caliber minigun ?, I've always wanted to use one ?!)". Mansha asked exited . " (can I use it ?! )".God I like Mansha's weapon likeness.

" If we're lucky , and we find some of those Makusa gang members , you may ". I told her with a smile.

We got in to the insurgent , Mansha in the back seat, and got ready to exit the base .

Once again a message appeared on my top right view , it said : _for the mission you have selected , trackify has been downloaded to your cell phone in order to find your target. Reward of : $ +30.000 , +RP 2000 ._

Wait , this is a mission ? I should really check the settings option in my menu , so I can know every rule and be able to know when I start a mission or not … nah , I'll wing it.

I stepped on the accelerator and turn on trackify.

* * *

000

We where now in Lumiose city again , and my hypothesis was correct. no one bat an eye to the big ,bad military jeep with a minigun on it , driving by .To this , Mannsha was confused as she looked through window as the pedestrians gave not a single look on us .

I gave twist and turns through out the streets of the French inspired city , the red spots on the radar like map of the trickify app ,got closer and closer to my icon . It took around ten minutes of driving , until we finally arrived at a small warehouse on the outskirts of the city . In front of the warehouse was a small parking lot covered in by a three meter tall brick wall, with a bared gate for cars to enter.

The warehouse itself by what I was able to see through the gate , was around twenty meters wide and thirty meters long . In the parking lot where 4 vans and two men followed by a Machoke and an Ariados .

" Well , this is it " . I said .

"( So what's the plan ?)". Mansha asked exited .

" Okay you use the minigun , while I cova' you . Then we enta' the warehouse through that gate , and we eitha' kill everyone or beat them in to submission" . I planned .

"( huh , it's weird that no one notices us )". Mansha wondered. "( Player magic ?)".

" Yep " I answered ." Ready ?".

" (Yes )". She answered .

" Okay , here we go ". I said as I opened the window of the insurgent and took out a C-4 .

" One …"

I throwed the C-4 towards the gate, sticking on it , while Mansha got on the turret.

" Two …".

The guards on the other side quickly notice what I did and take out 9mm . I in the mean time , stepped on the accelerator and on the break.

" Three !". I said as I detonated the C-4 , making the gate explode.

I stop stepping on the break , making the Insurgent rush towards the warehouse . Mansha meanwhile, took down the guards and their pokemon with the 50 caliber .

I did a 90 degree turn and braked the car . I took out my MK2 pump shotgun and got out of the Insurgent . I tossed out an SMG with an extended clip towards Mansha .

With the shotgun , I shot open the lock on the door, making it open.

Entering the building we entered a T-shape hallway. When we went to the main door , we where stopped in our way by four machine gun wielding men , making me take cover on one wall and Mansha in another. The clanging sound of dozens of bullet cartridges falling to the ground and bullets hating the wall covered the hallway , okay, I just need to wait until they waste all of their bullets and I can attack.

It took about one minute until the bullets stop , now's my chance . Singling Mansha to follow me , I rolled on the ground towards the guards, quickly unleashing my pump shotgun on two guards ,while Mansha took out the other two.

" Okay, there's probably a shit tone of guard on the othe' side ". I said as I reloaded the shotgun . Hmm , I wonder if I where to through a grenade towards someone , would it just kill someone or destroy a wall in the process ; I'll have to check on that.

Mumbling and movement was heard through out the other side of the door , oh how wonderfull will this be . Looking at Mansha , she gave me a confident look while aiming the SMG towards the door .

Okay , three two one lets jam.

Kicking the door open I rolled in to the room , taking cover in a crate . The sound of hundreds of gunshots didn't take long to appear , which where also followed by pokemon attacks like flamethrower or bullet seed . Giving a quick glance towards the room , I was able to see that the room was pretty big , hundreds of crates from deferents sizes covered the room. Thinking about it , this room looks of fully like that big room of that mission where you go with Franklin , stretch and Lamar to that warehouse .

Giving another glance , i saw about twenty gang members with AK-47s , semi-automatics and shotguns . Perfect . There where also pokemon like chesnaugths, machokes,Pyrors and ryhorns .

Quickly I took aim and shoot down one member and then took a cover , did the same thing with another guard ,and another . Now eight members where dead , five by my hand and there my Mansha's .

" Hey !". I shouted towards the gang members. " If ya surrenda' now , I promise I won' kill ya .

I frowned as my proposal was completely ignored by the gang members ." I'm serious , if ya stop now and give me this warehouse to me, I won' kill ya !".

" Suck a dick !". One shouted , which was followed by laughter .

"Okay that's it , I'm killin' everyone here and i'll use your blood for wall repaint !" . Edge lord , I know . " Mansha , spare no one ".

" Understood master ". Mansha said as she took down a Machoke .

Two minuets in to the shoot out , I thought it's time to up the game. Taking out from the gun wheel , I pop out a grenade.

Taking out the pin , I waited for about three seconds and threw it towards an approaching chesnagth , who in response took a defensive posture with its fist guarding his face . In little then a second the grenade exploded . But it did nothing , what the fuck ?

It then hit me. I remembered chesnaugth's poked .

 _When it takes a defensive posture with its fist guarding its face , it could withstand a bomb blast—_

'DAMM YOU POKEDEX !'. I shouted internally . Jesus Christ if that's true , what other poked bullcrap is true ?

Anyway ,focus. Hmm, it's shell well rests the blast but what about its legs.

Testing my theory , I shoot him in the right knee cap . With caused the chesnaugth to scream in pain and fall to the ground .

This was followed by a killer shot to the head by Mansha.

" Mansha , cover me ! " . I said as I jumped above the crate and shouted down three gang members , but cause I'm an idiot who decided to make himself, essentially , a screaming target . I got shot in the right shoulder and in the left chest .

Quickly , I took cover in a big crate . You know , that really didn't hurt , meaning I don't feel pain . I'm so gonna abuse that in the future .

" Master ! ". manta shouted worriedly , as she rushed to my side. " how bad are you hurt ?".

" Not at all ". I answered as I began to shot at the remaining gang members .

" Bu-..but , you where shot three times !?". She asked confused . " I'd barely be able to take a stab before crying in to fatal position like a bitch , and you just shrugged them off like they're nothing ".

I stop shooting at the men ." What's that supposed to mean ?".

" Well , you know… your human … and I'm a pokemon , that means I would be able to take more then you". She explained as she rubbed her back neck with her paw .

i just look at her for a few second and then began to shoot back at the gang members. " changing subject , there's about nine idiots left , we can take them ".

Reloading my shotgun , I charged towards one member giving him a hit with the shotgun. I proceeded to use the knock downed gang member as a human shield , as I rushed towards another member and threw it towards him ' to later use the pump shotgun to kill him.

Mansha meanwhile covered me from the crate , taking down two distracted members and throwing an aura sphere to nock down a third one .

Three gang members and remaining pokemon run towards a back entrance while only one stayed behind.

" Shit ". He sighted as we got closer to him." What did you say before about surrendering and no killing ?".

" I don't know , what did you say before about suckin' a dick ?". I replied ." Just because I'm in a good mode , you can leave now ".

" Thank you ! ". he said as he run towards the back door .

"( Why didn't you kill him ?)". Mansha asked .

" Because now he owes me a favor , which could be very useful in the future ". I answered. Looking upwards I was able to a small office ,where if he hadn't run, they might be someone important up there .

" Time to take the big fish " . I said as I headed towards the stairs that lead up to the office .

" (Master , are you sure you're alright ?)". Manta asked concerned ." (You could bleed to death if you don't treat those gunshots , the fact that you're even standing is a miracle)"

" Relax Mansha ". I reassured her . " you see , players have an interestin' … biology . We can take some stabs , shots or fall from medium heights with out consequences . We kinda have a healin' facta' in which organs and wounds heal so quickly , that bleedin' to death is impossible ". Wondering about it , can I die ?

" (Oh , so you're like deadpool ). Manta said.

" How do you even know who's Deadpool ?". I asked .

" (I was able to learn a lot of pop culture in the team rocket base by over watching and hearing TV )". She explained .

" Thats neat ". I said as we got closer to the office . " okay here it's , now to— ".

I was intercepted by shotgun shot from the other side of the door , making it burst open . Quickly I pull Mansha back as I shot towards the door . Which was followed by grunt of pain .

I slowly began to walk to the door of the office , when reaching it I was jumped on by a quadruple shadowy pokemon to the ground. " shit !".

I was wrestled to the ground by the figure as I dodged bites from the pokemon . Mansha quickly threw an Aura sphere towards the pokemon , Getting it of from me.

As I got a better glance I was able to see that it was a migthyena , who returned back to the side of its master, holding my pump shotgun on its jaw . The man looked like he was in he's early fourty's , with green emerald eyes and black hair . He whore a black over coat with a black shirt and tie , and matching black cargo pants and boots.

I quickly got up to my feet, dusting off the dust from my coat . The man was posing at me with a silver desert eagle 50 .

" Mate , I practically killed all of your men , so make it easy to me ". I said . " you can leave now ".

The man began to stare curiously at my wounds ,which was then changed in to a look of worry. " You ,your just like him ".

" Playin' the pronoun game , eh?" . I pointed out .

" This is problematic ". He said , as he went back to he's composure, and putted on a smile " hmm, very well, I'll leave ".

He holstered back his desert eagle and began to exit the office ." But I'll have to warn you that my boss won't be very happy about this , by the way you can call me K mr …?".

" Hunt, Vincent Hunt ". I answered.

" Fare well mr Hunt ". He said as he and his migthyena left.

Damm, cinemasins is right , the pronoun game is so annoying.

( well , that was easy) ". Mansha said as she passed me out my shotgun . ( And disappointing )".

" Yeah right , I was expectin' an epic combat " . I said." Time to call my workers so they can start production here ".

* * *

THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW .

It was around ten thirty of the evening , when a black SUV drive through out the highway outside of Lumiose city . The SUV drive for around twenty minutes until it stopped on a private ranch .

From the SUV came out K and his migthyena . The high ranking Makusa member walked towards the two story tall house , when he got closer to the door , two guard opened him the house door . K then headed to s room inside house ,as he reached the room K knocked on the door .

" Come In ". A voice said from the inside.

K did as told and entered the room , the room was an elegant office with a wooden desk , a painting of the Legendary Pokemon Yveltal ,two black leather chairs and various paintings off rare Pokemon ; in the room where also two men. The first one was a shorter cut black haired man with a horseshoe beard and blue eyes , he whored a grey & black tactical midlength jacket ,grey trail rubberised boots and grey cargo pants ; he was laying on a wall while smoking. The other was siting on the desk, he was an asian man who looked like he was in his early fifty's with grey and black hair covering his head . The man whored black suit was a red tie .

" So K ,you wanted to tell me something important? ". The man said .

" Yes mr. Kureno . K said. " you see , early on the morning one of our outpost was attack and taken over , with everyone except for me and about two dozen personal killed ".

" I see " . Mr. Kureno said. " but I think that's not the problem ".

" Correct ". K said . " it wasn't a group , or a dozen men , but that of a single man and a Riolu . And by the description he could be— ".

" A player !". The man who was laying on the wall.

" But I thought you were the only player here Adam ?". Mr. Kureno asked .

" Well it appears that Mr Williams was wrong ". K said as he got an spiteful look from Adam .

" This could mean the manny other players could come here ". Adam said .

Mr. Kurenso began to tap his desk with his finger . " this will be a problem ".

" What's our orders boss ?". K asked.

" K , Adam , I'll want you two to investigate this player from the shadows". Mr. Kurenso ordered, he then leaned on his chair ." I have a feeling that this will turn in to chaos ".

" With my experience with players ". Adam said. " It will most likely "

The two men exited the room as the leader of the Makusa organisation thought of the situation .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" Okay , so this is the plan again " . I said as I examined the terrain where me and Mansha where.

We where hiding behind trees as we looked our target standing thirty meters from us , a brick two stores high house in the middle of the woods . As I gave glance to the backyard of the house I was able to to see tow men wearing black jackets and blue jeans along with a black cap with a blue stripe, looking in to there pockets I was able to see they both carried Glock 45's.

" Right there , there's a drug deala' known as Charles jeffrey , nothin' big like the Makusa gang but enough for a good score ". I explained . " by my estimates there's about ten to fifteen men inside . Now here's where the bean bags in our shotguns , you see we don't want to kill the men inside, but merrily forcefully make them join our criminal empire. Ya sure you can handle the shotgun ?".

" ( Totally!)". Mansha reassured , as she held a tight grip in her Sawed—Off Shotgun. "( So how will we do this ? Sneaky or all out )".

" We went all out with those bikers last week , so I guess sneaky will be up for today ". I said. Just if you're wondering I've been here for an entire week , thinking about it there's a lot of criminally activity in Kalos . Another thing 4KIDS censored ." Okay, lets go ".

We sneakily walked behind bushes, quickly taking cover in trees if one of the guards looked at our direction . It didn't took us much time to get to the house , the two were now laying on the back wall of the house smoking, time to pull the old trick of the book.

I tossed Mansha a baseball bat and gave her a sign to hide out in a bush. I cracked my knuckles and took a deep breath as I got ready.

" RAPE, RAPE , HELP ME !". I shouted while I pitched my voice as good as I could ,I'm actually very good at pitching my voice to sound awfully sound like a woman . Don't ask why .

This was followed by me doing an ear piercing scream . I quickly hided on bush as I looked at the men . They gave themselves a look and took their Glock's out and run towards me .

The men got closer as I took out a golf club and prepared for strike. ( *In the Hall of the Mountain King begins playing*)They where now behind me as I slowly got out of my hiding spot, carefully walking towards them , with in retrospective was careful enough ; as after five step I accidentally stepped on a twig, snapping on it.

They immediately turned to face me as one of them gave me a sucker punch to the face , making me fall backwards . I gave a sing to not interfere as I stood up , one of the men was going to takeout their Glock.

In a quick reaction I took out my shotgun an fired towards the two men, the sound the shotgun blast engulfing the woods . It didn't took long for me to realise as I heard voices coming from the house , I've done goof.

For our luck , the bean bags had left unconscious the two men . Mansha and I quickly took cover on some trees as five sub—automatic wielding men runned towards us . And like this , chaos began. The men gave no reaction as they opened fire on our directions, pieces of the trees being rip apart by the bullets where thrown in the air as the bullets impacted them.

" Okay , there goes the sneaky way " . I said as I opened fire with my shotgun on to the men , quickly disarming them to the ground in pain .

Me and Mansha runned to the house , dodging bullets in our way . Well at least Mansha was , good thing that I wear red.

Now that we where on the house's grounds , Mansha easily incapacitated with her shotgun two women guarding the door . As we made ourselves in to the kitchen of the house , I was gratefully received by someone smashing a clay pot on my head.

I did a spin punch to the person behind me , making him fall to the ground , this was followed by me grabbing a plastic chair and smacking the man with it ; about four times until he felt unconscious .

My attention was then turned to the door of the kitchen as was violently opened by three Houndoom . Whom of witch proceeded to jump on me . " Shit !".

I was able to dodge many bites from one Houndoom, _one_ Hundoom, the other two where biting deep in to my right arm . Mansha used her shotgun to quickly take off two of the Houndoom , while I gave a punch to the snout of the first one effectively taking him off.

Mansha extended her paw, helping me to get on my feet. My quick break was intercepted by a shotgun shot from the other side of the door.

I graved another plastic chair and thrower it to the man , distracting him for a few seconds ,witch I used to give him a knee kick to the stomach and later and elbow hit on the back of head. Meanwhile Mansha used her shotgun to hit a man who was coming from the house's basements .

" ( I think I found the drug lab)". Mansha called out .

I headed towards her and looked down at the basement bellow." Ow we're totally going to find Jesse and Walt there ".

I carefully walked down the wooden stairs of the house , cracking and cracking with each step, reaching the ends of the stairs I was stopped by a green wooden door . I decided to nock the door to see if there was anyone inside .

I waited for thirty seconds until a raspy voice from the inside came in. " come in ".

With enough confidence I opened the door with high hoes of not getting shot. I gave a good glance towards the room , there where about ten tables all filled with different type of chemical equipment ,and in front of him was the boss of this small operation.

In front of me was a man that looked like he was in his thirty's , with blond combed back and blue eyes . The man also whored a white shirt, green jacket and blue jeans.

" So your that new clown crime lord that I've been hearing about ". The man said as he pulled from a freezer a bottle of scotch and two glasses.

" I see my reputation is startin' to proceed me ". I said as the man finished serving the scotch . " You can call me Vincent Hunt ".

" Well then Mr. Hunt , I'm a simple man . Charles Jeffrey by the way". The man said as he passed me a glass of scotch . "I don't really care of having my own criminal organisation or anything like that, and it's pretty obvious why you did this visit today. I don't want any conflict so I'll yield and work for you ".

" You're smart man Mr Jeffrey ". I said as I drank from the glass. "Your dug business will be very good to my criminal empire, especially your cocaine ".

" Good to do business ". Charles Jeffrey said.

" Good to to business ". I said back as I exited the basement , and later the house.

"( Well that was relatively easy)". Mansha said as we walked back to the Insurgent pick-up.

" We're starting to get a name here , Mansha". I said. " People with small businesses would peripherally want do avoid conflict ".

" Seims legiet". Manta said , surprisingly in a very poor English .

This caught my attention as I gave her a surprised look ." Oh, you're learning to speak English ".

"( yeah , I've been trying to learn how to speak human)". Mansha said . "( Thought may English is very poor )".

We then reached the insurgent and drived away back to base .

* * *

We where driving through out an open plain as the sun began to set. Me and Mansha were talking about future plans when we were interrupted by gunshots comping from the forrest. Typical , it can't never be a normal drive through .

I stepped on the brake of the pick-up , making it head to a stop. I slighted as l looked left . " What now ?".

"( Should we go to investigate ?)". Mansha asked .

" Well , we don't have anythin' betta' to do … so okay ". I said as we turned left and drove to the crowded forrest.

Parking out near a big tree, so that we were't noticed , we exited the Insurgent . I looked to where the gunshots came and was able to see that they came from the territory bellow the small cliff where we were . This time I took out my orange tinted sniper rifle as we took cover in a log .

Using the scope of my sniper I was able to see more clearly the events happening below. In one side where a big 4x4 khaki coloured Ford pick up, in font of the truck where three men and two women , who of witch where all wearing brown work pants , light brown safari vest , white shirt, brown caps and brown work shoes. They where all carrying Winchesters 76 and tranquilizers. Poachers .

In the side that backed the dirt wall. There where two Pokemon, a Weavile and a treecko . The Weavile gave angered looks to the poachers as it and the treecko backed slowly to the dirt wall.

"( Poachers )". Mansha muttered .

" Yep ". I said.

"( Should we do something about it ?)". Mansha asked.

" It would be the good thing to do ". I said. " well time go an an kill 'em some poachers . Mansha you stay here and cover me with my snipa' while I go down ".

In a matter of minutes I went down the cliff. Well more like rolled down like an idiot .

I rolled down in the vertical downfall for a couple of seconds , until I was forcefully stoped by a tree.

" Agg ,fuck ". I mumbled as I banged my head in the tree . I then felt nauseas all through my body as I stood up." Uh , I think I'm gonna puke ".

I walked like a drunk until I was able to hear the conversations of the poachers .

" No where to run, no where to hide ". A gruff voice said.

"( Fuck you !)". The Weavile , who I know identified as a female , said.

I began to sneak near the poachers , ready for a fight with each step.

" Just make it easier for us ". A blonde woman said as she pointed her Winchester to the two Pokemon. " You don't want to be hurt _badly_ , now want you ?".

The Weavile growled back at the woman in response. Well , time to act.

" So how's the huntin' going ". I said ,making my self in to view .

The poachers where startled by my appearance , to say none the less .

" Do you want something ?". The lead poacher said rudely .

" Oh I want many things " . I answered .

" Pal , if you don't quit bothering us and leave and the next 20 seconds , we're going to have a problem ". He said ,pointing his Winchester threateningly

Geez, this days minimal interactions get you gun pointed.

Smiling , I took out my heavy revolver pointing it at the head of the poacher .

This showed a small sign of worry on the face of the poacher, but was later replaced with confidence ." Pal, I don't know if you failed math class ,but you're outgunned in this situation ".

" Am I ?". I said, raising my hand and snapping my fingers.

This was followed by a bullet hiding on the poacher's feet.

" Mate, you're surrounded " . I threatened . " So . . . make It easy ".

The poacher gave me an look of anger merged with worry . After starring at me for a couple of seconds , he turned his back to the car and began walking towards it .

" Mike , Ethne ,Mary , we're leaving " he gritted , jumping in to the driver's seat .

" Fine Matt ". The one named mike said as he and the one named Ethne headed to the Ford .

The blonde woman, who I guessed was Mary , stared at me oddly for a couple of seconds until she also headed back to the Ford . " This ain't over , darling ".

" Foreshadow ". I muttered under my breath .

The Ford then rushed out from here , disappearing into the woods. I holstered back my revolver to the gun wheel, I faced back towards the two Pokemon , the Weavile giving me a cautious look .

" (So … are you another hunter or what ?)". The Weavile asked in a demanding tone .

Well in the normal reality , I had done some big game hunting in my home country of Australia . So you could technically say that I am a hunter.

" No , no I'm not a hunta'. Well at least not now ". I reassured.

The two Pokemon gave a rather surprise look as I answered the weavile's answer . " (Can … can you understand us )?".

" Yep ". I simply answered. Giving a look north, I was able to see that Manta was heading down the cliff.

" ( Hmm, if you're not a hunter, and you're obviously not a Pokemon trainer. Who are you ?)". She asked curiously .

" I'm a rather very, very grey person ". I replied.

"( Why did you help us ?)" . The male treecko asked. " (No human has wanted to help us before )".

" Because some times I can be a relatively decent human being ". I said.

The Weavile then turned to the Treecko and later to me . "( Thank you )".

" Well your welcome ". I said . Hmm , this Pokemon seem to be in a similar situation like Mansha was when I first met her, it wouldn't be bad to have more Pokemon ." Hey , can I ask you a question ".

"(Go on)" . The Weavile said.

" Would you like to be stronga' ? To be able to stop poachers and hunters from attackin' you ". I proposed , looking to my right I was able to see Mansha walking towards me .

The Weavile and the Treecko gave intriguing looks after my proposal . The Weavile got closer to where I stood , arms crossed. "( So what are you trying to offer us ?)".

" I'm the boss of a recent organisation that sells ,makes and modifies weapons , in which if you're wonderin' I don't cause harm to innocent Pokemon ". I explained ." I'm askin' if you'd like to join my operation .

The Weavile looked like she was thinking about the offer . "( Hmm , so you're saying that I we join your organisation , we'd be able to avoid hunters from causing us problems ?)".

" Indeed , so what's your answer ?". I asked .

"( I'ts a very good offer) ". The Treecko said to the Weavile . "( And after all he saved us from those hunters , so I say yes) ".

" (If you're saying yes , so am I )". The Weavile said . " ( we say yes … um )".

" My name's Vincent Hunt , and you ? ". I said.

" I am Kenna and he's Marcus ". The weavile known now as Kenna , said.

" Well Kenna, Marcus welcome to the _Los Malditos_ ". I said as I took out two pokeballs and tossed it to the two Pokemon .

The Pokeballs rolled three times until they stood still . Grabbing the two poke balls I pressed the buttons on them , realising Kenna and Marcus .

After Mansha saying hello to Marcus and Kenna, we headed back to the Insurgent while I explained to the two new Pokemon about Players and their abilities .

* * *

THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW

9:00 PM / Forrest outside of Camphrier town.

In the same location where the clown player had been , stood two Makusa organisation higher ups near an olive green jeep; K and Adam.

" Can you stop that ?". An annoyed K said to Adam , who's cigar's smoke was flying to K's face .

" It's a free country ". Adam said, making K move ." So why are we here K, told us that we had to search that Vincent Hunt guy you encountered ?".

" Thats's why we're here ". K said." My cousin called me saying that a man in a red coat with _clown_ make up , had stopped one of his hunts and took two Pokemon he wanted. We're here to meet him ".

After waiting for about five minutes, a 4x4 khaki coloured Ford pick up came in to view of the men. From the Ford came out the leader of the group of poachers, K's cousin.

" K how you're doing ". The lead poacher said as he and K gave themselves a small hug .

" As usual Matt ". K said. " so Matt , what happened ".

Matt frowned , he then leaned on the door of his Ford. " You see K , I was doing my usual business ,capturing Pokemon that had shown promise of having potential . We had been hunting a Weavile and a Treecko for a week until we finally cornered them ,everything was fine until a man in a red coat and hat with psychotic-esh clown make up appeared out of nowhere , took out a revolver and ordered me to leave with out my prey or he and his friends would essentially kill us ".

Adam raised an eye brow . " Friends ?".

" Well I didn't see anyone except for the clown guy , but a bullet was shot, from probably a sniper rifle, out of nowhere to the ground where I stood, so I assumed that there was a group with him ".

" Did you see a Riolu ?". K asked.

" No, not really ". Matt said.

" It must have been managing the sniper rifle " . Adam said. " Unless he has grouped himself with other arriving players ".

" Players ?". Asked a confused Matt. " What's happening K ?".

" The Makusa is having problems with a group of people called players, who are essentially very dangerous and armed mercenaries ". K said.

" Hmm, that guy did have a very powerful looking revolver ". Matt remembered .

" Anyway, thanks for the information cous ". K said . " We have to get going ".

" Ok K , see you later ". Matt said as he headed back to his Ford.

" Oh, Matt one more thing ". K said. " For the love of Arceus do not enter in conflict with 'outstanding' men or woman , they could be players ".

" No worry, after today I'll be more careful in my hunts " . Matt said from the window of his Ford and later left the area .

" So what do we do know ?" . Adam asked ,intentionally making the smoke of his cigar reach K's face.

" What we do now , Adam ". K said as he grabbed Adam's cigar and threw it . " We search a few areas for a couple of hours and then we go back to HQ ".

Adam rolled his eyes . " Fine, lets do this quick , I'm getting tired ".

" You don't get tired ". K pointed out as he got in the car.

" Metaphorically". Adam snaped .

" Anyway , lets head to Vaniville city town ". K said. " By the rumours I heard , there might be a couple of players there ".

" Ok , but lets stop at Mcdonalds ". Adam said.

" I thought you didn't need to eat ? ". K asked.

" Doesn't mean I can't enjoy it , I'm like the gems of Steven Universe ". Adam justified.

" What's Steven Universe ?". K asked.

" Never mind , lets go ". Adam said as the jeep started and they headed to the town.


End file.
